


Stone Cold Sober

by mrsirishboru



Category: Brantley Gilbert - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: Sons of Anarchy One-Shot





	

“I'm serious, I really really love you (Y/N) I want you to be my old lady, get my crow. I want to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley” He slurred his words. 

You heard laughter behind you, but you ignored it.

“Go to bed Hap you're wasted” You laughed at him

“Come tuck me in?” He asked you with the cutest puppy dog face you had ever seen, not even Abel or Juice could pull it off that good.

“Fine” You rolled your eyes at him.

 

It took you and 1 other patched member to get him into the dorm.

“Thanks, I got it from here,” You told Kozik, he nodded and left. 

You were somehow able to get his drunk ass ready for bed, thankfully he hadn't passed out yet.

You were ready to walk out when you heard him start to call your name.

“I mean it (Y/N) I really do love you,” he said before he fell asleep.

“Jesus Christ Hap” you muttered under your breath trying to keep yourself under control.

You closed the door behind you to see your dad Tig standing a few feet away.

“hey, dad” you shot him a smile.

“hey baby, you know he's drunk right?” he asked. You figured he heard everything that he had said tonight.

“Sadly, yes, I do know he was” you shot him a weak smile.

“I'll have a talk with him tomorrow,” your dad told you. It was no secret that you liked Happy. The whole club including Happy knew you liked him.

You could tell your dad wasn't happy about the way he acted knowing how you felt.

“don't worry about it,” you told him as you noticed your mom walking down the hall towards you and your dad.

“oh, but I will worry about it,” He said, as he walked towards your mom.

“I'm heading home, love you both,” you told them as you headed home.

\------

The next day came faster than Happy would have liked, as he reached for the ringing phone on the side table he saw a bottle of Gatorade and some aspirin. He smiled knowing exactly who left it, it wasn't the first time.

He drug himself out of the bed and headed out to the bar.

“Hey asshole” His head turned quickly as he heard Tig yell from the chapel door.

He looked around realizing Tig was talking to him.

“what?” He questioned,

“you EVER pull that kind of bullshit with my little girl again,” Tig said walking up to Happy grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him up against the bar.

“I'll kill you, she's not a god damned crow. Don't give her that I love you bullshit because you need to get your dick wet” Tig screamed at him before he let go

“what the hell are you talking about?” He was beyond confused

“your stupid ass told her, you loved her last night. Told her you wanted her to get your crow and be your old lady” Tig was ready to beat Happy for messing with his little girl like that.

“shit” Was all Happy said before he took off out of the clubhouse.

\------

You had just woken up, it was only 9 in the morning but after crying yourself to sleep; you didn't feel like getting out of bed.

You knew you had to work Gemma needed you in the garage. You pulled yourself out of bed to get ready. 

As you were putting your phone on the ihome you noticed a message from Gemma.

‘Stay home. You're dad told me what happened’

You didn't want to be reminded of last night so not going in would be a great way to forget.

You continued to put the music on your phone on and got into the shower.

 

You were halfway done with your shower when you heard someone banging on your front door. 

‘Jesus fucking Christ, calm the fuck down’ you said allowed to whoever was on the other side even though they couldn't hear you.

You grabbed the gun from the table next to the door and hid it behind the door as you opened it.

Once you unlocked the door it was being pushed open, you were about to pull the trigger on the gun when you saw who was on the other side of the door.

“Jesus, I almost shot you” you yelled at Happy once he had let himself inside.

He didn't say a word, he just grabbed you and hugged you.

“I'm so sorry” He paused, you were about to tell him to forget about it but he started talking again.

“It was the whiskey talking last night, and it said way too goddamn much, but I've got this feeling that it didn't say enough” He paused again,

“I know that I'm no good at this shit, but I shouldn't need Jim Beam to tell you I love you” 

You could tell that he was very frustrated and angry at himself.

You were lost for words, feeling like it was opposite day. The girl who always had something to say couldn't find the words.

He placed his hands on your cheeks looking you in the eyes,

“now that I'm stone cold sober, I love you” 

 


End file.
